


Best Con Ever

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Best Con Ever

Your phone buzzed and you picked it up. Your boyfriend Gray had sent you a text. "I may have done a thing" it read and attached was a photo of him in Kirito from Sword Art Online's jacket. You smiled knowing that in a closet in your house is the matching sword. This give you an idea. You'd been thinking about cosplaying Asuna for a while now but haven't due to picking others from your ever growing list of characters you want to cosplay. But now that you're boyfriend could go with you as Kirito you kind of have to. You started pulling reference photos off of Google and saving them to your phone for you go to the craft store. Knowing that Gray wouldn't be back till Tuesday you thought it might be possible to get a good head started without him knowing cause after all you wanted this to be a surprise.   
You worked on your Asuna cosplay most of the weekend. You took a few breaks to hang out with friends, go to the gym, and grocery shopping but for the most part you weekend was focused on making this costume. You only got a few pieces competed before Gray got home; the boots, stockings and gloves. And while you had started the pattern for the skirt you hadn’t had time to sew it or even start on the rest of the costume.  
“So what did you do without me this weekend?” Gray asked about an hour after coming home. The two of you were sitting on the couch enjoying a lazy 4th of July wanting to spend time together not really doing anything before the craziness of RTX.  
“Well I started working on for whatever con we end up going to after RTX but it’s not close to being done and it’s a surprise.”  
“Can I guess?” Gray asked as he   
“Of course you can doesn't mean I’ll tell you if your right.”  
“Neo?”  
“Nope but she is on the list so it will definitely happen at some point.”  
“Rem.” you laughed a little at that one.  
“You wish but no.”  
“Oh come on.” he said joking as he kissed the top of your head.”  
Over the rest of the evening Gray guessed a handful more but didn’t guess Asuna which only made you more excited to finish it. You spent the next month working on it and turned out really well. Part of you wanted to show off all your hard work right away but knew it would be fun to wait till you could wear it at con with him.  
“So Miles, Kerry, Koen and I are going to be doing a plane at AnimeFest we’ll be there Friday night, Saturday and Sunday and I was wondering you wanted to go with us?” Gray texted you.  
“Of cause but on one little condition?” you replied  
“And what might that be?”  
“Can you bring your Kirito jacket and Sword? Please for me.”  
“Of course anything you for love.”  
“Awesome. I can’t wait!”  
Saturday of AnimeFest was fun. You decided to reuse your Mitsuha cosplay and had fun wandering the artist alley trying not get too many new art print cause good golly your house is just full of them. You went to the RWBY which was fun as always and you love getting your boyfriend and friends talk about their jobs.  
“Y/N you really didn’t have too.” Gray said standing in the doorway of your hotel bathroom as you brushed your teeth. You spat into the sinks.  
“I have no clue what you're talking about.” you said playfully knowing full well as to what he was referring to.  
“Yes you do, making me the rest of Kirito costume is sweet, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome but I also might have had selfish reasons for doing it.” As you raised off your toothbrush and put it back in your travel bag.  
“Oh really what might they be.” Gray said has he walked over to you. He hug you from behind and rest his head on your shoulder.  
“Well for starters you look very active in that jacket and really just black in general and the other reason is a surprise which if you let me finish getting ready won’t be a surprise much longer.” You gave him a kiss on the cheek as he let you go so that you could finish getting ready.

“Ok so what do you think?” you asked walking out the the bathroom fully decked out in your Asuna costume.  
“Wow.” he paused for a second “How did I get so lucky?” Your face light up even more as he walked over to you pull you into a kiss.

You spent the morning walking around the con. Stopping so that fans could take photos and just having a blast. Gray was being as cute as ever outside of talking photos with fans he was either holding your hand or had an arm around you and you were loving every minute it. After all the late hours leading up to RTX and then being swamped at your own job the two of you really hadn’t had time together.  
For lunch you guys went to a local place near by and as you walked back to the convention center you could tell something was up. The guys were whispering back and forth and seemed very excited about what you had no clue. When you were a couple of feet from the convention center Miles asked  
“Hey Y/N we should get a few photo of you and Gray in your costumes.”  
“Yeah of course.” Miles then took a handful of photos of the two of you. “Ok Y/N I’m going to need you to take like two steps forward.” You did and Miles took another photo. “And now I’m going to need you to turn around. Though slightly confused you did anyway and there right behind you was Gray down on one knee with a small black box in hand.  
“Y/N I was joking when I said that I am so lucky to have you in my life. You put up with the craziness that is my job and are so kind and caring. It would mean the world to me if you would agree to spend forever with me.”  
“YES!” you squealed. Gray slipped the ring on your finger. He pulled into another kiss and the small crowd that had now formed applauded.   
“So was this the plane the whole time or...”  
“No I was going to do it on our first date anniversary but then when I saw you as Asuna I knew I couldn’t wait.”  
“I don’t know whether I should take that as a compliment or not.” you tested as you went in for another kiss.


End file.
